Touch of Magic
by His Sparklyness
Summary: What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object? Can Fire coexist with Water? Do opposites really attract? A tale of Fire, Water, Air, Earth and passion. Edward like you've never seen him before. ExB M for citrus.


_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**~\*/~**

_**A/N: Hello everyone! *waves* **_

**I have signed up for Fandom Gives Back! **

**I will be making two baby blankets. One for a boy and one for a girl. I may upgrade it to a set complete with hat and booties.**

_**See you down below.**_

_**This is an AU story and I hope I you like what I've done with the gang because I love them. Let the bewitching fun begin :o)**_

_**Thank you to my beautiful Beta Demi. She's awesome!**_

**~\*/~**

_**Prologue**_

A terrifying sob ripped from my chest, as I watched all of the people I loved fight for their lives. I watched as Rosalie, in all of her terrifying beauty, made the earth tremble as she dislodged a huge boulder and hurled it forward. Alice conjured up six mammoth sized twisters and flung them towards our hunter. The sob held all of the pain and fury I was feeling in that moment. How did the Gods expect me to make this choice? How was I supposed to choose between the one I loved, the one I wanted to spend my life with, and the lives of four thousand other people? How was I supposed to choose to abandon my sisters? Even now they fought for me with every fiber of their beings.

In one hand I had _him_. How could I not choose him? He was everything I had been looking for even though I didn't know it at the time. How could I sacrifice a love so pure, so true? In the other hand I held the lives of the almost four thousand people of Forks.

How do I choose?

How could I justify sacrificing the lives of an entire village, to save one person? If I let him die, life would go on for all the others, but not for me. If I made a choice so selfish, was I not just as bad or worse than the evil trying to prey on us?

But a life without love was not a life worth living.

Him or Forks?

I felt myself being ripped in half. One side wanted to fling all of my power down over my cliffs, the other side wanted to run to my soul mate and protect him. I was completely and utterly torn. A vicious hiss erupted from the hunter. Who was still trying to get through my wall of fire. I had to make a choice. I had to hurry.

"No! Bella," I heard Alice cry. I searched through the transparent wall of flames to find the source of her chagrin.

The hunter had bypassed all of their obstacles, and was now making a beeline towards me. I was overwhelmed by the feelings of terror for my life coming at me. _No_, I wanted to say. _I'll be okay_. But I didn't have time to get the words out.

I watched as my most horrific nightmare unfolded as fast as lightning before my eyes. He, in fear for my life hurled himself at the hunter. They struggled and battled, I could barely watch. The love and fear he felt for me was bewildering. The force of it brought me to my knees. I watched in terror as my choice was made for me.

I watched my love fall.

**~\*/~**

_**May**_

The wind swirled in circles around me, lifting my dark curls, blowing the coils in a chaotic dance around my face. The ground trembled slightly beneath my feet as the thunder rumbled above. While the sweet music swelled in my mind, I lifted my hands high, and tipped my face up towards the heavens. The rain fell in a torrent around me, but did not touch me. I stayed dry within my circle. I could just imagine what I would look like standing on the cliffs to someone passing by. I may have looked like an angel to some or perhaps the devil to others. Maybe some would think I was Medusa coming to haunt them, the way my dark curls were flying in the wind.

I looked down on the sleeping village. It was peaceful for they knew not what hunted them. What hunted us. The children were all tucked comfortably and safely into their warm beds. Their parents would be tired from the long day at work. Some would be peacefully sleeping while others could be making love. I was grateful that they were oblivious to the danger they were in, for panic was not what we needed. I was also grateful that life went on. That the kids would have school in the morning; that I would go to work, that people would laugh and smile. I was grateful that people lived. I was grateful that people loved.

I had been doing my best to keep this danger away from my home. Our home. I could no longer do this alone. Getting impossibly weaker everyday, it was time to call for help. I knew they would be angry. I had put this off for far too long. Would I be forgiven? I could only hope they would understand my reasons and not be too upset. There was serious work to be done!

Ten individual lightning strikes filtered down into my outstretched fingers. As each strike entered a finger tip, the light lingered, waiting for the others to catch up. After a moment there were ten electric white lights pulsing out of the sky and into me. As I slowly lowered my hands, I watched in delight as the skin on my arms glowed pearl white. I could feel the warmth, the light flowing into the rest of my body. The light replaced the blood in my veins and I could see the lightning rushing through them. I felt the power rising and swayed with it. I cast my circle in my mind. Sighing in triumph, I marvelled as the perfect ring of light began to illuminate the dark cliff that was my home.

Flinging my arms towards the sky once more I cried,

"I call on fire, air, and water, to earth and harbor Hestia's power. To give me sight, both present and past. To help make true our mothers task. Bring forth this night the sisters three, that we may reach our destinies. I am Fire and she is me, as I will so mote it be."

I felt it. I knew they would feel it too. My sisters would come as fast as possible and we would be safe. I offered my thanks to the Goddess and closed my circle. I waited as the storm calmed and the light faded from my skin. I would need to recuperate after tonight. We would need all of our strength for the battle ahead. Once I had the help I needed it would be easier to cope. The little things wouldn't trickle through the cracks. There would be no cracks.

I still felt the grief every time I thought of Jessica. If I had been just a little stronger I may have been able to save her. If I had called my sisters sooner, she might still be alive. I knew I couldn't't let the guilt eat away at me. There was no time for that. I knew I was not responsible for every life in the village. But I _felt _responsible. They were mine just like this village had been mine since I was born. Like my mother, and her mother, and her mother before her, I had kept this town safe. I had vowed I would never attend another funeral caused by it. I intended to fully honor that promise. The police could keep it safe against murderers and rapists. But what about when the threat was not something you could shoot with a gun? What happened when _evil_ was after you? Would the bullets save you then?

I slipped on my midnight robe and took one more look at the village below me. _Sweet dreams my precious Forks_. I walked down the path to my stone cottage. The two smaller bedrooms would need to be made up for my sisters. We would be the talk of the town tomorrow. I'm sure the people around me knew I was different. Just slightly odd. Everyone knew not to cross me. It's not a reputation I liked. But when I was younger and not yet aware of my power, anyone who crossed Isabella Marie Swan was in for it. My mother had quickly figured out what was going on and taught me self control. I was the subject of whispers and stares when I was alone. When my sisters got here, it would be even worse. Neither of us was what you might call unattractive and it added to our mystery.

I chose the sheets I knew they liked and got my emergency stash of chocolate I kept just for them out of the pantry. I set it on the mail table by the door for them just incase. Stifling a yawn I glanced at my watch. 1:37 am. Fantastic. I had to be in the office by ten. I'd better get some rest. I locked my door and went straight to bed.

**~\*/~**

I knew when she was there. My body was hard wired to wake at eight am everyday. I knew it was earlier because my bedroom was not completely washed with light. I heard her footsteps downstairs. Sizzling noises. Bacon? Of course she would be cooking. I knew I'd never get back to sleep since I could feel her buzzing energy (and her anger). There was no putting this off so I went downstairs to face her.

"Why?" She yelled at me, as soon as my toe hit the kitchen threshold.

She was whisking eggs in a bowl with concentrated violence. I winced. They were already out for the count, but she kept on whisking.

"Why Bella? Why would you wait this long to call us? How could you take this all on your shoulders? I felt it the moment I crossed the boundaries into Forks. Why would you leave yourself so vulnerable to harm? We are your sisters." She practically screeched.

She still hadn't given me a moment to answer her. I walked to the table and sat down. It was best to let her get it out of her system. Once she started there was no stopping her.

"I knew we should have come to check up on you sooner. I should have just _looked_ but I know how you get when we do that. I knew you would feel the intrusion and get your back up. But we could have helped you! We could have done something. Even if it was just holding your hand. You shouldn't have had to suffer through losing Jessica alone."

She set the bowl down and marched to the stove. Her long golden hair quivering down to her waist. I waited another moment before deciding it was safe to speak.

"I'm so-"

"This has got to stop now Bella!" She cut me off.

"This time we're _not_ going to let you talk us out of staying. I know Forks obviously means more to you. But _you_ mean more to _us_! Do you understand?"

"I'm so happy you're here Rose. I missed you so much." I whispered.

I got up and hugged my sister. All traces of anger melted away along with the rest of her tongue lashing, the instant I wrapped my arms around her. Rose hugged me back fiercely and I felt instantly warm. I knew I would be okay.

"Oh Bella."

"I'm sorry." I sobbed into Rose's impressive bust line.

"I thought I could do it on my own. I wanted to be just like Renee. I was so stupid."

"Shh, Bella. Wanting to protect your home is not stupid. We'll get through this."

I heard the front door open and slam. _Here goes round two_. I braced myself for the mini tornado that was about to tear apart my kitchen. As impressive as Rose's anger was, it was nothing compared to Alice.

"Bella!" She barked.

After a moment of silence, she blew into the kitchen with tears in her eyes. Poor Alice. She didn't even have time to be mad at me. I could imagine the mixture of feelings she was getting from Rose and I. Joy at seeing each other, grief for Jessica, pain for the fact that I had waited so long to call them, plus her own feelings.

"Bella." This time it was closer to a sob.

Alice ran to us and we hugged each other tightly. As soon as the three of us made contact, my red aura, Rose's green and Alice's white shined. My little kitchen was brighter than the sun. I felt the non burning heat. My hair lifted as my kitchen was filled with harp song. My exhaustion instantly disappeared. The room spun and I could feel my sisters' power flowing from them into me. They felt how tired I was and knew I needed it. I tipped my head back, and moaned as I almost dropped to my knees. They each caught an elbow and steadied me. Sometimes it was fantastic being a girl. Both my sisters chuckled. It was the one part of sharing power I had never gotten use to.

"Thank you both for coming so fast. Did you drive?" I asked after our reunion. I peeked out the window but didn't see their cars.

"No." Rose explained. "I was in Montreal so I had to fly. I sure hope no one saw me. When I felt your call I was at a club. I didn't know if it was an emergency so I went to the roof and here I am."

"I flew too. I was in Portland. I would have been here sooner but I had to send my luggage ahead. Rose my luggage is in the bedroom facing south. You get the north."

"Did you bring me any clothes?" Rose asked Alice, as the eggs sizzled in the pan.

Just then I heard a thump above me.

"Yes" Alice responded with a smirk. "I'm going to unpack."

I sat at the table and listened to the beautiful homey sounds as Rose bustled about the kitchen. Eggs were fried, bacon was crisped, juice was poured, and Alice retuned.

"Your closet was a mess, Bella."

I spared my sister a glance and remembered I was very happy to see her. My whole room was probably reorganized by now.

Rose served us breakfast. As she sat down, we began.

"Witch's R' Us is now in session. Bella, what's going on?" This was Rose's own little private joke. When she'd first come into her power she'd rejected it. The mere mention of the word witch had personally offended her. Now, she embraced her power, and was incomplete without it.

"It started. He came after-"

Before I could get the words out, the frying pan rose from the sink and flew towards Rosalie's head. I held my hand out and it clanged to the floor. My entire cottage started to shake. The small washing machine made a beeline for Alice, but she was hovering in the air right as it struck the chair she was in one second before. The ceiling fan fell from its connection about to collide with my head but Rose flung it back in place with a flick of her hand. A sudden gust of wind tried to dislodge everything that was not bolted down towards us. My hair was flying all around me and the wind was stinging my eyes. I felt cold, prickly fingers trying to make their way under my shirt. There was a ghostly chuckle in my ear.

_You think your pitiful little coven can stop me? Nothing can!_

"Enough." I screamed.

Alice drifted over and grabbed my right hand. Rose calmly walked to my left side and clasped hands with me. _Illusion_. This was an illusion and we were stronger. The refrigerator fell on it's face. I ignored it. A_ huge_ snake came crawling out of my sink. It was harder to ignore, for I struggled with a severe case of Ophidiophobia. Neither Rose nor Alice said anything so that particular illusion was meant just for me. Alice felt my fear and squeezed my hand. I clamped down on the violent shakes that wanted to rumble through me. We began the chant as one.

"Come challenge this circle he who dares. We are not frightened, we are not scared. This illusion we see right through. One times three it will return to you. Of your arrogance we are freed. As we will so Mote it be."

The wind stilled, the shaking stopped, the snake exploded, and everything was right in my kitchen once again. The fridge was in its place, as was my washer.

"Was a protection spell not cast?" Alice demanded. "How was he able to do this to your home?"

I'd tried to protect the whole town but I'd neglected my home. How could I have been so foolish? Alice felt my chagrin instantly.

"Bella." She was exasperated.

Rose lifted her Grandmothers necklace from around her neck, ran a quick charm on the pendant, and slipped it over my head. The look she sent me let me know there would be no arguing. A broom appeared in Alice's hand and she began to sweep out the negative energy that was just in my home…

It was in my house! How _dare_ he test his power to mine? I would… no _we _would destroy him.

You did not get my mother and you will not get me or my sisters, you bastard, I thought.

"Of that, you can be absolutely sure, Bella." Alice confirmed. "Tonight we'll draw down the moon. This house needs protecting, and we'll put the extra energy into doing just that. Not to mention your car and office."

"I'll get my quill and start working on a protective spell. I'll do one for you Bella, and one for the three of us. Alice and I are already protected. Do you still have Grandma Sophia's Book of Shadows?"

"Yes. It's in my room. Thank you so much for this you two, I don't know what I would do if you hadn't have come so quickly."

I couldn't believe I'd been so foolish. Renee had_ always_ protected our home. After what happened to Jessica, I'd been so concerned with protecting everyone else, I forgot to protect myself. If I wasn't here, who would protect the village?

Right then and there I decided to take the day off from work. I would stay home with my sisters and take care of the important things. I'd help them make sure our haven was safe. They were staying here now too, and I had to do everything I could to protect them. If anything happened to my sisters… I banished that thought. Nothing would happen; I just couldn't let this evil take away anyone else I cared about!

Alice laid out the protective stones while Rose worked on the spell upstairs. I went to the yard and added a layer of protection outside just incase. It was still early enough that the joggers weren't out yet, so I didn't have to constantly look over my shoulder. While I was outside, Alice carried a few stones out to my car.

I heard them clang to the floor two seconds later. I turned to see my sister frozen, staring at my Toyota in horror.

"Alice! What is it?" I was by her side in a flash.

"Get back inside!" She cried.

I pulled her hand and as soon as we made it through the front door, the driver's side of my car exploded.

Impossible.

"Alice! Bella! What the…" Rose's eyes were bugging out of her head. She pulled us further into the house so flying glass didn't spill our blood.

Blood was precious.

"Its powers have progressed farther than I thought. It should _not_ be able to do this. It should not be able to blow up a car." I was breathless.

"_It_ can't blow up a car Bella," Rose said softly. "But the person whom it has _possessed_ can."

I gasped as I understood what Rosalie's words meant. That meant he… it could cause damage. Actual damage not just an illusion? This was beyond my worst nightmares. He would be able to physically harm people. To inflict pain on children. This was unacceptable. _Bring harm to none_. How some people or entities could defy this rule was beyond my comprehension.

"We have to do something." I choked.

"Bella right now you have to speak to the police." Alice spoke softly. She was still sitting on the floor next to me.

"I can feel the firefighter's excitement and they'll be here in three minutes."

I stood and pulled Alice up with me. We linked hands once again standing in a lose circle.

My sisters and I shared power once more. Our light filled my tiny foyer. We had to be ready for whatever came. We heard the sirens and broke apart.

**~\*/~**

_**Please press review and let me know what you think Myr xx**_


End file.
